Karupin's Neo Master
by alabmemei
Summary: Aren’t you curious why Ryoma always wanted to be alone? And why he doesn’t want to show some concerns to others? Then, dare to read this. It is a classical story that Ryoma doesn’t want to remember…
1. Chapter 1

KARUPIN'S NEO MASTER

KARUPIN'S NEO MASTER

By: alabmemei

alabmemei. do not own Prince of Tennis)

Aren't you curious why Ryoma always wanted to be alone? And why he doesn't want to show some concerns to others? Then, dare to read this. It is a classical story that Ryoma doesn't want to remember…

XXXXX

Chapter1: Seigaku's Journalism Club

"Hey, Echizen, you're late again," Momoshiro greeted Ryoma as he entered the room.

Ryoma didn't say a single word but noticed some unfamiliar people who were wearing a black T-shirt and a khaki short for the boys and a khaki skirt for the girls. The name of the school was indicated on their left chest and he noticed that they belong on the same school. They wore big IDs' with a word "JOURNALIST" printed on it.

"Echizen, you may sit down. They will interview us about our victory on Hyotei," the Vice- Captain Oishi said to him.

Ryoma sat quietly. Some girls made some noises and their eyes became heart shapes because of that he snobbed them.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," Coach Ryuzaki said firmly.

A cute boy wearing a cap entered the room and all of a sudden the room became so quiet.

"You're late," the Editor-in-Chief broke the silence.

"I've told you, I'm not feeling well," the boy said confidently.

Ryoma noticed something.

"I will punish you after this. Go and do your job."

The boy walked and took some shots; he is the only photojournalist of their club.

"By winning in Hyotei, a lot of your regulars had been injured because of that, do you think you can win on the next game?"

"We will try our best to do that."

"Can I ask you personally?" asked the writer to Fuji.

"No problem," Fuji answered with a sweet smile.

"Don't you have any girlfriend before?"

"No, I haven't because I'm always busted on girls."

"Really?"

All of them were shocked on what they heard.

"No, I'm just kidding. As of now, I have no time to entertain them personally but I am trying my best to answer their emails and letters on me," he grinned.

After what they heard, all the girls had some deep breath.

"What kind of girl do you want?"

"Just someone… just someone like Coach Ryuzaki," Fuji answered with a nasty smile.

Laughter's were heard in the 4 corners of the room.

"How about you, beside Tennis, what interests you most?" the writer asked Ryoma.

"Playing with Karupin," he said without energy.

"Who's Karupin?"

"… None of your business," Ryoma answered sarcastically with snob.

After their interview, they went to the Tennis Court to have some demonstrations.

The cute boy who was late a while ago was still taking some pictures.

Some of the Regulars like Kaido, Eiji and Oishi including Momo demonstrated their techniques; the Boomerang Snake, Kikumaru Beam, Moon Valley and the Dunk Smash.

On the other hand, all girls were pleasing Fuji to teach them some basic serve in Tennis while the boys have no choice even though they like to have some Tennis 101 on him, the girls already guarded him so they could ask some tips and advices from Inui and Kawamura. But Taka couldn't control himself when he started to hold the racket. He served and served and served! Shouting the word "BURNING!" the boys were amazed on what Taka did.

Deep breath…

"Boring…" said the cute boy after he took some shots.

"You can join them if you want," said the Editor behind him.

"No thanks," he said and took a sit on the bench.

"I think he needs a rest to make him feel better," advice of Coach Ryuzaki.

"Don't believe on what he said, he always makes alibis." One of the writers said.

"But he looks pale," Tezuka noticed.

"Hey, Jei-dy, I think you need to have some exercise, you look anemic now," the Sports writer said.

"I don't need that," he said and sipped his chocolate drink.

"Echizen, have an easy match on him," Tezuka demanded.

Ryoma stopped on what he was doing; bouncing the ball on the side of the racket.

"Okay," he said without regret and went to the court.

"Do I really need to do that?" Jei-dy asked.

"What's wrong? You don't need to win on this game, besides you're not a Tennis player, you're a photographer," the Editor stated.

Jei-dy placed down the camera and borrowed a racket on Tezuka.

"Left-handed?" they muttered when they saw that Jei-dy handled the racket on his left hand.

"I will not give you a handicap," Ryoma said when Jei-dy arrived at the court.

"So what…" he said without effort.

"I'm smell something fishy, I think they don't like each other," said Horio.

"I think so," Kachiro and Ikeda both uttered.

"Do they really need to have a match?" Tomo asked.

"Why did you ask? And why you seem so nervous?" Horio asked.

"I don't want to lose any of them, they're both cute!"

"Nye," Horio's expressed.

Ryoma bounced the ball and made a serve.

"TWIST SERVE!!"

Jei-dy avoided the bounce of the ball that might hit on his head. He looked back to see the ball.

15- LOVE!

"Wow…"Jei-dy whispered even though he is in the stage of shock.

"Why did he use the Twist Serve? His opponent is not a Tennis player??"

"But come to think of it, he's quite amazing for avoiding that ball so simply…"

"Is that what you called the 'Twist Serve'?" Jei-dy asked.

But Ryoma didn't answer him; instead he readied himself for his next serve.

In his posture of serving, it's obviously the Twist Serve.

"Again? But… why?" they asked.

Jei-dy jumped backward and all of them were shocked when he bounced back the ball unfortunately it is net ball.

30- LOVE!

Jei-dy smiled.

"The ball didn't get in so why is he smiling?" Horio asked.

"Dun no…" Kachiro and Ikeda answered.

"Can you do that again?" Jei-dy requested.

"As you wish," Ryoma said and made a Twist Serve but this time Jei-dy made a return.

They made a rally but Ryoma used his One-Footed Split-Step. Jei-dy noticed it so he decided to return the ball in both left and right corner of the court, because of these; Ryoma put the racket on his left hand to reach the ball. He returned it.

40- LOVE!

"I didn't think that Jei-dy knows how to play Tennis," they mumbled.

Jei-dy took a deep breathe after he saw the scratch on the ground made by the ball.

"Nice one," he said when he looked back to Ryoma.

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

PREVIOUS: Ryoma commanded to play with one of the member of Seigasku's Journalism Club and now the play continues…

Chapter 2: Karupin is Missing…

Ryoma made a served but this time it's just an ordinary serve. Again they made a rally.

"Drive… B…" he muttered when he used his Drive-B that almost hit the face of Jei-dy.

But the cap was the only one hit by the ball and it revealed his true identity. Her long shiny black hair fell down.

"Ah- a girl??" they murmured.

"Oh no!" My crush is a girl?" Tomo was shocked.

"I knew it!" Horio screamed.

"What is it?" Kachiro asked.

"I knew why he used the Twist Serve and the Drive-B!"

"Why?"

"Because he wants to remove her cap, just to confirm that she is really a girl," Horio explained.

"Okay, that's enough," Tezuka interrupted. "Assemble!" he added.

All the Tennis Club Members assembled while Jei-dy left in the court.

"C'mon, we need to thank them," someone said to Jei-dy.

Jei-dy got her cap and brought it back to her head. She put down the racket on the bench and got her camera.

"Thank you very much," the Journalism Club said to the Tennis Club.

XXXXX

Coach Ryuzaki dismissed the team earlier than their usual time. When Ryoma reached their house, Nanako faced him in bothered condition.

"Ryoma, you're back!" Nanako said hysterically.

"What happened?"

"Karupin is missing for a couple of hours, I'd tried to find him but I didn't see him."

"Stay here so that when he comes back, there's someone who will feed his tummy," he said while putting down his things.

"And where are you going?"

"I will try to find him outside the village," he said then went outside and closed the door.

He went to the place near the river where Karupin always hide. He shouted his name.

"KARUPIN! KARUPIN!"

After a moment he found Karupin playing with a young boy who seems to be the same age as he is. He tried to get closer.

"Karupin, let's go home," Ryoma said to his cute cat.

But Karupin jumped into the boy.

"You?" Ryoma muttered when he noticed the boy.

It's Jei-dy.

Jei-dy faced Ryoma.

"Is this your cat?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Now I see why he wants to come with me. He thought that I' am you," Jei-dy's conclusion.

"Now that you know, bring him back to me."

"But I'd like him and I think he likes me too."

"But he's not yours!"

"And not yours either. He didn't recognize you."

"He's mine."

"No, he's not," she said and then ran up the road as fast as she can.

okay... let's wait on chapter 3...


	3. Chapter 3

PREVIOUS: Jei-dy got Karupin and tried to put away from Ryoma…She run as fasr as she can.

Chapter 3: The Deal…

Ryoma followed Jei-dy. They reached the public Tennis Court.

"Oh- Chibi!" Eiji said as he grabbed Ryoma that make him stop on running.

"Senpai?" Ryoma uttered when he noticed the club members except Tezuka and Coach Ryuzaki in the public court.

"What are you doing here, Young Lady?" Momo asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey you, I warn you, bring him back to me!" Ryoma demanded.

"What would you do if I won't?"

"I will crush you!"

"Really? Oh, I'm scared," Jei-dy said sarcastically.

"Hey, both of you, do you want to continue your game a while ago and whoever wins will take the prize?" Fuji suggested as he pointed to the cat.

"Nice idea Senpai-Fuji but this girl isn't a true player, she's a photojournalist so automatically, Echizen will surely win this game."

"But that cat belongs to Echizen," Fuji defended his idea.

"Okay, I agree." Jei-dy said that made the whole group shocked.

She gave Karupin to Fuji and borrowed his racket while Momo gave his racket to Ryoma.

"Is it okay if I will make the first served?" Jei-dy requested.

"Whatever it is, you will surely lose this game," Ryoma replied.

"I know," she said and made a serve.

All of them were shocked on what Jei-dy's did. Even though Ryoma didn't react. Only his cap made a move.

Jei-dy made a Twist Served that hit the cap and out to Ryoma's head.

"Ooopps, sorry… I didn't think that you're not yet ready."

15- LOVE.

Ryoma got his cap by his racket and brought it back to his head.

"She's quite good, isn't she?" Fuji commented on what he saw.

"I think so," Inui replied. "Ryoma is still on the stage of shock. Maybe this is the first time that his special serve countered him."

"And because of that it will drive himself crazy just to make a counter attack on her," Momo added.

Jei-dy made a serve and the rally begun. In the middle of the rally, she used the Boomerang Snake, Kikumaru Beam, Moon Valley and the Dunk Smash, even the One-Footed Split-Step and the Nitoryuu; putting the racket from left to right or vice-versa.

They were amazed on what Jei-dy had done.

"What's going on here?" Tezuka asked when he arrived on the big event.

The Editor-in-Chief was with him.

"They're continuing their game," Fuji replied with a nasty smile.

"Didn't Jei-dy say she's not feeling well?" The Editor asked.

"Maybe the exercise she had done a while ago made her feel better," Inui answered.

"What did you call again in your special move? … Drive- B?" She asked and then after a moment made a Drive- B.

Everyone were shocked and even Ryoma reacted on what he saw.

"How can it happen? Is she really a Tennis Player or better being called a Tennis Genius?" Oishi asked.

"No, she's not. But Jei-dy has a photographic memory. Once she saw it, she can do it," the Editor explained.

"I think it is better to call her as The Copy Master'," Eiji commented.

"Sssshhh…" Kaido made a sound like a snake.

"Nice one. I enjoy playing when my opponent is great," Ryoma smiled.

"Don't be happy. I'm leading the score of 4-2."

"Mada mada dane."

Ryoma made a serve and then the rally began again.

"Drive- C!" Jei-dy shouted when she returned the ball.

The ball made a C-Shape.

"Drive- E, Drive- I!"

All of them were amazed on Drive- I. Its look liked the 1 of the techniques of Fuji; the Swallow (Tsubame Gaeshi).

"Drive- J, Drive- L, Drive- M, Drive- N!" Jei-dy continued shouting.

When she made a return, she shouted the word "Drive" including the correspondents' letter that seems she was trying to tease Ryoma.

Ryoma made a drop shot a Point-Zero Drop Shot. After a while Jei-dy used it to and it served as her winning shot.

"Game and match by Jei-dy!"


	4. Chapter 4

PREVIOUS: Ryoma entered a deal where the one who will win will be the new master of Karupin but unfortunately he loses

PREVIOUS: Ryoma entered a deal where the one who will win will be the new master of Karupin but unfortunately he loses.

Chapter 4: The Dream

"Is it true? Ryoma lose the game? There might be something wrong."

"I won. From now on, Makisig is mine."

"Makisig??"

"Makisig is his new name," she said and then she turned back the racket on Fuji and got Karupin.

"Wait!" Ryoma shouted.

He's serious.

"Now that he is yours, let's have another match to make it fair."

"But I don't like it to be fair," she said and went away.

"Nooo!!' Ryoma shouted and tried to reach for Karupin.

**XXXXX**

SNOOZE! SNOOZE! SNOOZE!

The alarm was still snoozing. So Ryoma have no choice but to woke-up. He saw Karupin sleeping over his stomach.

"Karupin…" he whispered while embracing the cat. "Oh no! I will be late again!" He screamed.

He made his move as fast as he can so that he will arrive exactly on time. But again, he's late.

"Hey, Echizen, you're late again," Momoshiro greeted Ryoma as he entered the room.

Ryoma didn't say a single word but noticed some unfamiliar people who were wearing a black T-shirt and a khaki short for the boys and a khaki skirt for the girls. The name of the school was indicated on their left chest and he noticed that they belong on the same school. They wore big IDs' with a word "JOURNALIST" printed on it.

"Echizen, you may sit down. They will interview us about our victory on Hyotei," the Vice- Captain Oishi said to him.

Ryoma sat quietly. Some girls made some noises and their eyes became heart shapes because of that he snobbed them.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," Coach Ryuzaki said firmly.

A cute boy wearing a cap entered the room and all of a sudden the room became so quiet.

"You're late," the Editor-in-Chief broke the silence.

"I've told you, I'm not feeling well," the boy said confidently.

Ryoma noticed something.

"I will punish you after this. Go and do your job."

The boy walked and took some shots; he is the only photojournalist of their club.

The way of their interviewed was a copycat of his dream. The same as it is.

Just liked his dream, after their interview they went to the Tennis Court to have some demonstrations. The way of what they did was also the same way on his dream.

"Echizen, have an easy match on her," Tezuka demanded.

"Okay," he said and went to the court.

"Do I really need to do that?" boy asked.

"What's wrong? You don't need to win on this game, besides you're not a Tennis player, you're a photographer."

"I don't think so…" Ryoma thought.

The boy placed down the camera and borrowed a racket on Tezuka.

"Left-handed?"

"I will not give you a handicap," Ryoma said when the boy arrived at the court. "'Coz you're not only a photographer…" he added in his mind.

"So what…" he said without effort.

Ryoma bounced the ball in the ground. He will do the first serve. According to his posture, he will do the Twist Serve.

"Oh no!!"

All of them were shocked on what they saw. The cap slowly removed from the boy's head. The long and shiny hair fell down.

"Jei-dy!!" The Journalism Team shouted on what they saw.

She was hit by the ball in her left eyebrow. It's bleeding…


	5. Chapter 5

PREVIOUS: Ryomas had an interview with the Seigaku's Journalism Club that almost a copycat of his dream but he was shock when the girl was different from his dream…

PREVIOUS: Ryomas had an interview with the Seigaku's Journalism Club that almost a copycat of his dream but he was shock when the girl was different from his dream…

Chapter 5: My Karupin, Her Makisig…

The Journalism Team ran towards Jei-dy.

"Hey Echizen, why did you use the Twist Serve? You are always cruel but it is not fair to use that in a girl," Momo lectured to Ryoma.

"You know that she is a girl?" Ryoma asked surprisingly.

"Hey, it's obvious!" Horio stated.

"You shouldn't do that," Oishi said.

"I thought she can avoid that served," he defended.

"A simple Tennis Player can't avoid that serve; do you think a photographer can do it? Inui asked.

"No…" Ryoma said in a humble tone.

"Go away!"

Jei-dy got their attention.

"You need to go to the clinic," the Editor-in-Chief said calmly.

"Don't dare to touch me!" Jei-dy screamed when the Editor attempt to touch her injury.

"I just want to see how big the wound is."

"It's your entire fault. I told you before that I'm not feeling well. I also told you that I don't like to join with them. And I told you that I don't want to have a match. Why do you always force me to do the things I don't like to do?!"

"Jei-dy, let's talk it in a private place."

"Listen, I'll go whether you like it or not. And don't dare to stop me!" She warned then started to walk away from the court.

She put the racket down on the bench and got her camera and totally went out.

All of them just stared at her.

"Echizen," Tezuka said in a warning tone, "100 Laps."

"Okay…" the only thing Ryoma can say. Then he started to run.

After a couple of hours the team was dismissed earlier than their usual time.

XXX

Ryoma was walking along the street while Jei-dy was on the other side of the lane. They both crossed the street, passing each other without noticing.

Suddenly a cat crossed the street that leads to a car accident. Jei-dy was surely hitted if Ryoma wasn't there.

"Aachoo!" Jei-dy sneezed, and her body's first reaction.

She was sitting along the road's gutter while Ryoma stood up.

"Thank you for saving my life. Aachoo!" Again, her body reacted.

But Ryoma didn't hear it instead he was looking in the direction where the cat went.

"Ryoma! Ryoma!"

A girl from his back called his name.

"Have you- (deep breath…) Have you seen Karupin?" Nanako asked him.

"Asarr!" Ryoma thought.

"Have you seen him?" Nanako repeated the question.

"He went there. And he was the cause of this accident."

"Oh no! I have to find him," Nanako reacted and ran to the place where Ryoma pointed.

Ryoma tried to follow her but Jei-dy stopped him.

"Don't leave me here."

Ryoma looked at her and noticed that her whole body was trembling.

"She had a trauma…" he thought.

"In a while the reporters will surely be here and I don't want some interrogation. Please, get me out of here!"

All of a sudden a number of people come around. Ryoma made an action. He put her on his back and then went away. They went to the vacant place near the river.

"Thank you-?" Jei-dy said with the tone of asking his name.

"Ryoma. Ryoma Echizen."

"Echizen? Sounds familiar, have we met before?"

Ryoma looked at her straight. He noticed the bandage on her left eyebrow.

"You're the photojournalist of the Journalism Club, right?"

She noticed his jacket and T- shirt.

"You're a player of Seigaku Tennis Club, right?"

Ryoma turned down his cap.

"Don't you remember? I'm the one who did that to you…" he said so humble.

"Where? This?" She asked pointing her left eyebrow.

He didn't say a word but silence means yes and for that Jei-dy made a smile.

"Oh, I remember now! How can I thank you? You saved my life twice!"

"Huh?"

"If you didn't do this, maybe until now I'm on the Club and doing my unfair punishment."

"Ah…"

"Come on, sit beside me. I have some chocolates. Have some as a sign of my gratitude."

"I'd like too but I have to go. I need to find Karupin."

"That cat, right?"

"Yeah."

"He's a nice cat. I think you should call him, Makisig."


	6. Chapter 6

PREVIOUS: Ryoma saved Jei-dy from car accident

PREVIOUS: Ryoma saved Jei-dy from car accident. He wanted to left the girl in the place near the river to search Karupin but he changed his mind when Jei-dy said the word "Makisig"

Chapter 6: Ryoma's First Kiss

Even though Jei-dy didn't notice, Ryoma reacted on what she said. After a second he sat down beside her.

"Do you like him?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes."

"If you like him then let's have a match. If you won then he's yours."

"No, you don't understand. Even though I like him, I can't have him."

"Why?"

"I have asthma. Besides I don't know how to play."

"Ah…"

"Hey, have some."

Ryoma had some chocolates.

Her attitude was different on his dream. But what is the meaning of that?

"Echizen."

"Huh?"

"There are lots of chocolates around your lips."

Ryoma cleaned his face and licked his finger and then suddenly he smiled.

CLICK!

Jei-dy made a shot. She looked at the LCD of the camera.

"I think, you better not smile, you're cuter when you're serious," she said after she saw the picture.

After a while she took the picture of Horio and showed it to him.

"Look at him, he knows how to make a charm on girls," she stated.

But Ryoma didn't pay any attention instead he took a bite on the chocolate which she noticed.

"Echizen," she whispered while slowly moving forward to Ryoma's face.

"W- What are you doing?"

"Don't move…" she said as she continued to forward her face to him.

"B- But…" he uttered and started to blush when Jei-dy closed her eyes.

DUG-DUG... DUG-DUG...

His heart started to beat faster; he gulped before he closed his eyes. After a moment he opened his eyes when he felt that something touch his lips.

He saw Jei-dy smiling on him and noticed the picture lay on his lips.

"Uyy… Echizen kissed Horio. Tell me the truth; do you two have a love affair?" She teased Ryoma as she put away the picture because he tried to get it.

"Don't make a joke!" he said seriously.

"I really like that face."

Ryoma make a snob.

"And that one is my favorite…"

He stood up and got his things.

"Did you really think that I will kiss you?"

"No."

"Then, why are you mad?"

"Because I kissed Horio without knowing!"

"But it's only a picture?"

"Whatever, Horio is Horio."

"So... you're mad at me?" She asked for confirmation.

Ryoma looked at her eyes.

"Ahm... will you be starring at me for the rest of your life?"

"No. I'm not mad," he said and then he turned back.

"Wait a moment, take this necklace as a sign of my peace offering," she said and threw the necklace.

He caught it. There's a pendant of "R" on it.


	7. Chapter 7

PREVIOUS: Ryoma got irritated when Jei-dy made fun on him that's why she gave him her necklace with a pendant of "R" on it, as a sign of her peace offering

PREVIOUS: Ryoma got irritated when Jei-dy made fun on him that's why she gave him her necklace with a pendant of "R" on it, as a sign of her peace offering.

Chapter 7: The Magic Spell

"I said, I'm not mad on you."

"Roses are red, chocolates are sweet. Tonight in my dreams hope to be you and me."

"What the-"

"It's a magic spell."

"Magic spell?"

"Tomorrow, I hope to see you again because I enjoyed your company but I think…it's impossible… I'm always happy… it's true but these past few weeks, I've changed…" she confessed that changed her mood.

Her voice seemed so lonely.

"I need to change… I don't want them to miss me…"

"Miss you? Why? Where are you going?"

"I'll be back to my homeland… In the Philippines…"

"If you don't want them to miss you then what do you think you're doing right now?"

"Huh?"

"You're giving something that will always remind you."

"Don't fool me. That necklace is meaningless to you. You will surely forget me," she said and tried to stand but she went out of balance.

Ryoma went to the rescue.

"Thanks," she said and then started to walk away.

"Jei-dy!"

She stopped walking but she didn't face Ryoma.

"Don't call me on my first name because where not friends besides I didn't call yours."

"Ryoma, call me Ryoma to make it fair to you."

"Wait a moment, how did you know my name?" she asked and faced him.

"In the court when I hit you by the ball, they shouted your name."

She tried to remember what happened.

"Jei-dy, if you don't mind, I want to see you tomorrow?"

"For what?"

"I also enjoyed your company."

She made a sweet but bitter smile.

"Let's make a deal. Tomorrow, when your cat went back to your home, bring my necklace back."

"Why there is a condition?"

"It is not a condition, it's a sign."

"A sign?"

"If my God and Yours are in favor in our friendship then, your cat will be in your home when you arrive."

"Ah…"

"Okay, see you then," she said and walked away.

Ryoma walked on the other side. When he reached their house, Karupin was waiting him on their gate.

XXXXX

SNOOZE! SNOOZE! SNOOZE!

The alarm was still snoozing. So Ryoma have no choice but to woke-up. He saw Karupin sleeping over his stomach.

"Karupin…" he whispered while embracing the cat. "Oh no! I will be late again!" He screamed.

He made his move as fast as he can so that he will arrive exactly on time. But again, he's late.

XXXXX

"Okay class; let me introduce to you your new classmate. She's a foreign-exchange student from the Philippines," their Teacher said but again Ryoma didn't paid attention.

But his eyes became bigger and wider when he saw the foreign-exchange student.

"You may sit over that vacant chair," the Teacher's instruction as he pointed to the right side of Ryoma.

The girl sat beside him. He was amazed on what he saw. The girl noticed that he was staring her so she faced him.

Ryoma smiled at her so she made a return.


	8. Chapter 8

PREVIOUS: Ryoma had a double dream that kind a similar

PREVIOUS: Ryoma had a double dream that kind a similar... But he was surprise when the girl on his two dreams will be his new classmate.

Chapter 8: School Clubs

The class ended with boring lessons. Ryoma and the girl didn't say anything to each other.

"Hey, Jei-dy, do you want to join in our club?" Tomo asked.

"What kind of a club?"

"Ryoma's Fans Club."

"Who is Ryoma?"

"Don't you know Ryoma my love? He's your seatmate. Oh! There he is, my Ryoma Echizen" Tomo said and then she pointed Ryoma.

Ryoma was with the other group. He noticed that Jei-dy's eyes were on him so he smiled.

"He's smiling at me, did you see that?" Jei-dy asked smiling.

"He's not smiling at you. He is smiling on the president of Ryoma's Fans Club."

"And who is the president of Ryoma's Fans Club?"

"It's none other than me!"

"Ah… I see…"

Ryoma passed the group of Tomo with a secret smile on Jei-dy.

"Where will they go?" Jei-dy asked curiously.

"On the Tennis Court. They are members of Boys Tennis Club."

"I am also a part of Girls Tennis Club; do you want to join with me?" Sakuno asked.

"I think it's cool but don't you have a Journalism Club?"

"A Journalism Club? Why, do you want to be a writer?"

"No, I will apply as a photojournalist. I like pictures than stories."

"Oh... I see, by the way do you have a camera?"

"Of course, camera is a part of my life."

"So, what are we waiting for? C'mon, let's go to the Tennis Court and have some shots."

"But I thought you will bring me to the Journalism Club?"

"When you apply as a photojournalist, you need to show them some samples of your shots, and that pictures will begin at Tennis Club. I'll assure you that they will accept you because of those pictures." Tomo stated.

"Okay."

And then they went to the Tennis Court and have some shots.

XXXXX

"There is something about your Echizen," Jei-dy said to Tomo while she's viewing Ryoma to her camera.

"He's different, right?"

"Uhm… maybe… I can't tell… something's bothering me and I don't know what that is. I think, I should talk to him."

"That's impossible!"

"Impossible?"

"Only the members of Tennis Club and Ryoma's Fans Club can talk to him and besides he doesn't talk to other people."

"Really?"

"Yes, believe me, he's not friendly and I know that because I'm the President of his Fans Club. He wills just snub you."

"But then, I'll try," Jei-dy said and went inside the court.

"Wait! You're not allowed there!"

Tomo tried to stop her but it's too late. Jei-dy was inside the court now.

"Watch out!"

A ball was about to bounce towards Jei-dy's faced. She tried to avoid the ball but her body couldn't move so she did nothing but to close her eyes.

PSSSHH!

Someone hits the ball away from her. When she opened her eyes, it's Ryoma.

"That's dangerous," Ryoma said seriously.

Jei-dy looked at the ball and then turned her eyes to Ryoma. She clapped her hands and was amazed on what Ryoma did.

"That's nice. How amazing!"

"Are you listening? It's dangerous to be here."

"Uh?" she reacted on what Ryoma said.

"Miss you're not allowed here inside our court especially when there's a match," Momo stated.

"Oh, sorry… I just want to talk to him." She said referring to Ryoma.

"Are you a member of Ryoma's Fans Club?" Eiji asked.

"No, I'm not. I just want to ask him about something that bothering me."

"Bothering you?" Ryoma murmured.

"Yes. There's something that is bothering me and I don't know what it is but I'm sure it is kind of connected to you."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later after our practice."

"Okay. I'll wait you but where?"

"On the place near the river."

"Where is it?"

"Don't you know?" Ryoma asked surprisingly.

"I am a foreign-exchange student, how can I know that?"

"Okay, then wait for me here then we will go there together."

"Okay," she simply replied and went outside.

Then they got back on what they're doing. Jei-dy waited on the bench outside the court. While waiting, she had some shots on the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

PREVIOUS: Jei-dy the new classmate of Ryoma asking him a time to talk

PREVIOUS: Jei-dy the new classmate of Ryoma asking him a time to talk. He agreed but it will happen after their practice game.

Chapter 9: Conversation

Ryoma watched Jei-dy behind her back. He remembered his dream.

"C'mon," he said and went ahead; passing by Jei-dy.

Jei-dy stood up and got her things and followed Ryoma. She looked at him from foot to head.

Ryoma bought drinks in a vending machine and then he threw it to her. She smiled a little.

"I like chocolate drinks."

"I know," he said and then he opened the Ponta and went ahead.

"How?" She asked and ran a little to followed Ryoma.

"I just know."

They didn't talk to each other until they reached the place near the river.

"Oh… How beautiful this place is!" Jei-dy said while having some shots.

Ryoma sat down and drunk his Ponta while Jei-dy paused for a while and stared at the river. Ryoma noticed it. She turned back to Ryoma.

"This place… It's looks familiar to me," she said innocently.

"It is always shown in some movies and other TV programs."

Jei-dy sat beside him and got some chocolates on her bag.

"Get some as a sign of my gratitude."

He hesitated to get some chocolates because he remembered his dream about eating it.

"Hey, have some."

Ryoma had some chocolates. This situation was a little copycat of his dream.

"Echizen…"

"Huh?"

"Have we met before?"

"Met?"

"Deja vu? Is this what they called Deja vu?"

Ryoma didn't say a word instead he took a bite from the chocolate.

"I think this happened before but that's only a feeling."

"Is that what bothering you?"

"Quite yes… what bothering me are you. I can't explain why you're so familiar to me. And it's weird! Tomo said you're not friendly and always make a snob but then, why did you smile at me at the first time we've met?"

"We've met before," Ryoma said his confession.

"Really? When? Where? How?"

"We've met last night in my dreams. I had a double dream last night and it's all about you."

"All about me, but why?"

"I don't know," he said and bite the chocolate.

Silence…

"Echizen," she broke the silence.

"Ryoma. Call me on my first name."

"Ryoma..."

"Why?"

"There's a lot of chocolate around your lips."

Ryoma cleaned his faced and licked his finger and then he suddenly smile.

CLICK!

Jei-dy made a shot. She looked at the LCD of the camera.

"You will say to me that I'd better not to smile coz I'm cuter when I'm serious?"

"How did you know?"

"I've told you, I had dream of you."

"Okay," she said while searching on her bag.

"Don't try to show me the picture of Horio."

"Wow! Your dream is amazing!"

Silence…

"I don't know why…" Again she broke the silence. "But when I was a child, something was pushing me back here in Japan. It's seems that there's something that I left when I had a vacation here. I felt that I have an unfinished mission."

"But then, you're here," Ryoma commented.

"Yes. And when I saw you, half of my dissatisfaction melts away."

"Do you enjoy my company?"

"What do you think?" She reverse the question.

"I guess so…" he answered.

TOOTOOT! TOOTOOT!

Jei-dy's phone interferes with them.


	10. Chapter 10

PREVIOUS: Ryoma and Jei-dy have a good conversation when her phone made some noise

PREVIOUS: Ryoma and Jei-dy have a good conversation when her phone made some noise.

Chapter 10: Dream's Warning

Jei-dy read her message.

"My mother sent me a message and I need to go home. I hope to see you again tomorrow," she said as she stood up.

"We're seatmates. We will surely see each other," he said as he followed.

"What I mean is this kind of atmosphere, just another bonding moment." She said with a cute smile. "Roses are red, chocolates are sweet. Tonight in my dreams, hope to be you and me."

"A magic spell?"

"Yes. I always recite it when I have something to wish for. It's effective, try it once."

And then they walked up the road.

"Okay, see you then," she said as they separate their ways.

Then suddenly, Ryoma realized something. He realized that he's stocked on his dream. He had a double dream last night but surely this one is another.

He needed someone who will wake him up on this never ending dream. Then after a moment, Karupin jumped off from the grass to the road and passed him.

BOOM!

A car accident occurred because of Karupin. Ryoma got to the action to pull Karupin out of this incident.

After he got Karupin, he ran as he can but was stopped when he remembered his second dream about that accident.

He turned back and saw Jei-dy in full of blood…


	11. Chapter 11

PREVIOUS: Car accident occurred because of Karupin and Ryoma got an action to put his cat away in hismessed but he stopped when he remembered his 2nd dream, when he turned back, he saw Jei-dy that full of blood because she was hit by the car who avoided

PREVIOUS: Car accident occurred because of Karupin and Ryoma got an action to put his cat away in hismessed but he stopped when he remembered his 2nd dream, when he turned back, he saw Jei-dy that full of blood because she was hit by the car who avoids hitting Karupin.

Chapter 11: The Necklace

Ryoma ran towards Jei-dy. He put down Karupin. He searched the phone of Jei-dy to make a call on the hospital. After he called he placed down the cell phone and pulled her up.

She's crying…

"Hey, don't give up! Remember what I've said to you a while ago? I've been dream on you twice but I think, we've been stucking on my dream.

We need to go out of here!"

"How…" she can only say.

There's a blood falling down from her mouth.

"We need to wake up totally by someone else. You can't die on this dream coz I guess… this is connected to reality."

But Jei-dy kept on crying.

"Don't leave me…" he said with full of emotion but Jei-dy didn't heard it because of the sound of the ambulance.

They reached the nearest hospital in a few minutes. They were all rushing and Ryoma kept on running while holding the hands of Jei-dy. He noticed her tight hold and gets the meaning of it.

Wake me up. - Jei-dy's final message to Ryoma before she gets inside the Emergency Room. He wanted to but he can't go inside, the only thing he could do was to embrace Karupin tightly.

The red light went on indicating the operation has now started.

Ryoma was nervous. He never felt that before. He was thinking if Buddha and the God of Jei-dy were not favorable on their friendship.

He needed someone or something to make him up before it's too late. He wanted to get out of his dream.

XXXXX

SNOOZE! SNOOZE! SNOOZE!

The alarm was still snoozing. So Ryoma have no choice but to woke-up.

He saw Karupin sleeping over his stomach.

"Karupin…" he whispered while embracing the cat. "Oh no! I will be late again!" He screamed.

He made his move as fast as he can so that he will arrive exactly on time. But again, he's late.

"Hey, Echizen, you're late again," Momoshiro greeted Ryoma as he entered the room.

Ryoma didn't say a single word but noticed some unfamiliar people who were wearing a black T-shirt and a khaki short for the boys and a khaki skirt for the girls. The name of the school was indicated on their left chest and he noticed that they belong on the same school. They wore big IDs' with a word "JOURNALIST" printed on it.

"Echizen, you may sit down. They will interview us about our victory on Hyotei," the Vice- Captain Oishi said to him.

Ryoma sat quietly. Some girls made some noises and their eyes became heart shapes because of that he snobbed them.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," Coach Ryuzaki said firmly.

"Asarr," he whispered.

He was thinking that he's been stocking on his dream again.

He slowly turned his head on the door to see who'll come in. He saw a cute boy with a cap entered the room and all of a sudden the room became so quiet.

"You're late," the Editor-in-Chief broke the silence.

"I've told you, I'm not feeling well," the boy said confidently.

Ryoma noticed something.

"I will punish you after this. Go and do your job."

The boy walked and took some shots; he is the only photojournalist of their club.

The way of their interviewed was a copycat of his dream. The same as it is.

"Echizen, have an easy match on him," Tezuka demanded.

It's weird. He dreamt on this incident twice but now, why isn't Jei-dy? It's another person and it's a real boy.

Ryoma get alarmed when Fuji touched his forehead.

"He had a fever," Fuji stated that caused him to go home earlier than others.

XXXXX

Ryoma went straight to his room and noticed Karupin scratching on the cabinet and as he seems to get something.

He went closer to Karupin and noticed a necklace. He opened the cabinet and gets it. It has a letter "R" pendant.


	12. Chapter 12

PREVIOUS: Ryoma faced the Seigaku's Journalism Club for the third time but this one was not a dream anymore

PREVIOUS: Ryoma faced the Seigaku's Journalism Club for the third time but this one was not a dream anymore. And he couldn't see even the trace of Jei-dy as the photojournalist of the club but when he got home he accidentally saw a necklace that was really similar on his 2nd dream.

Chapter 12: Adieu…

"Oh, you're early today. It's good, let's have a match," Nanjiroh said on the opened door.

Ryoma stood up and faced his father.

"Do you know when did I have this?"

"It's been yours since your six years old."

"Six years old? And how did I have this? Did you give it to me?"

"No, I didn't. On the time that you had that, I asked you where did you have it but you can't also answer that question."

He paused for a while. He now realized what the meaning of his dream… is first, for him to remember to whom the necklace is… second, why he have it… and the third meaning is-

"Oh, Ryoma, you're there. Where have you been yesterday?" Nanako asked but Ryoma didn't say a word. "Your T-shirt and jacket are full of blood and it's hard to clean the stain."

"Blood?" Ryoma reacted on what Nanako said.

He started to feel nervous.

Then suddenly, the accident yesterday had flashbacked on him.

He didn't waste a time. He ran out and rides on a taxi but the traffic was so heavy so he decided to run; because he felt that he was running out of time.

"Uy? I thought he had a fever then why does he still make a warm-up?" Momo asked when he saw Ryoma running on the other street.

Inui grinned and his eyeglasses made a flashed. "Let's follow him, maybe he's been late for a date," his theory.

"A date?"" Momo and Eiji asked.

They followed Ryoma until they reached the hospital.

"A date on the hospital?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Maybe he will be dating a nurse," another theory from Inui and then they continued to follow Ryoma.

Ryoma opened the door and he saw his friend breathing by the machine. Half of her life was lost. Only the machine made her alive. He realized the third meaning of his dream; for them to avoid the accident.

"I… I am a friend of Jei-dy," Ryoma said hesitatingly.

"I'll give you 15 minutes for visiting," the nurse said and then went outside.

He walked slowly. He couldn't believe on what he saw.

"Hey, you said… you have an unfinished mission right?" He said emotionally and tied not to let down his tears. "C'mon, don't give up. I need to bring this back to you. Are you listening? Don't give up!" He shouted but trying to control his emotion.

"Oh-Chibi…" Eiji whispered while they're watching Ryoma on the opened door.

"You're not yet a member of Journalism Club, stand up and apply there as their photojournalist..."

"Echizen…" Momo uttered with sympathy.

"Yes, you're right. I will forget you but you forget me too! But I remember you in my dreams. You want to be my friend, right? Then let's have a match, if you will lose, then I'll be your friend…" Ryoma said but now he can't anymore control his emotion especially when he saw the tears falling down on Jei-dy's eyes.

"JEI-DY!!" Ryoma shouted when he saw the line indicates her life pulse.


	13. Chapter 13

PREVIOUS: Ryoma thought that a girl named Jei-dy was only exist on his dream but when Nanako entered to his room and questioned about his blooded jersey, he confirmed that his friend was really hit by a car. On the way to the hospital, Ryoma didn't notice that his senpais followed and watched him.

Chapter 13: Little Ryoma…

Momo and Eiji shouted for a doctor, but the destiny can't change… and because of this an after effect came on Ryoma.

Ryoma realized that Buddha and the God of Jei-dy are in favor in their friendship that's why he dreamed on her twice, so that they will be together for a long time and not only for a one day…

Roses are red, chocolate are sweet. Tonight in my dreams, hope to be you and me…

It's still echoing on his ears.

"If you want something to wish for, try that one, it's effective," he heard of what Jei-dy said on his past.

"Roses are red, chocolate are sweet. Tonight in my dreams, hope to be you and me…" he said in his mind.

He wanted to dream on Jei-dy again.

XXXXX

SNOOZE! SNOOZE! SNOOZE!

The alarm was still snoozing. He pushed the button to make it off. He is now wide awake but he only stared on the ceiling. Karupin was still sleep over his stomach.

He felt that there is a liquid came out from his eyes but he didn't pay any attention.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ryoma, you will be late," Nanako said behind the door but Ryoma didn't answer her, instead he pulled the blanket and covered himself that caused Karupin to fell down.

Nanako heard Karupin's mew so she get inside.

"Do you still have a fever?"

Again, there was no answer.

"I'll bring you some breakfast and medicine here."

"Don't bother," he said that made Nanako stop in going outside the room.

"But-"

"I want to rest. Don't let anyone to disturb me," he said with a cold voice.

"Okay…" she said without regret and then leaves the room.

Karupin jumped on his bed. Ryoma got him and embraced him while remembering the past six years ago…

XXXXX

…He noticed a girl in a not so far distance from him who have a little cute basket.

They're in the place near the river.

"Why will you leave a cute kitten here?" Little Ryoma asked curiously.

"My Mama doesn't want him in our home," the cute girl replied.

"Why?"

"My younger sister had asthma."

"And then who will take care of him?"

The girl faced Ryoma. Her eyes were so lonely.

"Hope you don't mind if I'll take him?"

"Really?" The girl asked that seems she see a hope.

"I like him to be mine," Ryoma said straight to the point.

"That's good!" She said and got the basket then gave it to Ryoma.

Ryoma noticed the necklace.

"Is his name starts in letter R'?" He asked when he saw the pendant.

"No, that letter corresponds to the word Remember'. Coz, I want him to remember me if I came back here in Japan."

"And what is his name?"

"Makisig."

"Makisig?" He asked curiously.

It is a strange word for him.

"It's a Filipino word means `Gorgeous' but since you will be his new master, I think his name must be Japanese too."

Ryoma looked at the kitten.

"Call him Karupin," the girl continued.

"Karupin?"

"That's my Grandfather's name."

"Okay, I'll call him Karupin… How about you? What is your name?"

"Janaiza Daniela, call me Jei-dy for short."

"Jei-dy…" he whispered.

Jei-dy paid attention to the kitten.

"Hey, Karupin, I will come back here… your new master is now my new friend, he will take care of you as the way I do. " She made a deep breath then looked straight to Ryoma. "Hope the three of us will see each other again…"

She paused for a while.

"Roses are red, chocolates are sweet. Tonight in my dreams, hope to be you and me," she murmured.

"And what is the meaning of that?"

"It is a magic spell. If you'll wish for something, you should recite it and your wish will come true."

"That's cool! Can I try it?"

"Of course you may."

"Bad luck will happen if one of us forgot this place," Ryoma said his spell.

"That's cruel!"

"I'm always cruel. I will assure that Karupin will always remember this place so that he may not have bad luck. And when you came back, I will bring back this necklace to you."

"Okay, then recite the magic spell," Jei-dy reminded.

"Roses are red, chocolates are sweet. Tonight in my dreams, hope to be you and me…" Ryoma recited the magic spell…

And because of those memories, the tears from his eyes fell down.

XXXXX

"It's better for me to not get close in anyone here in this world. I don't want to feel this feeling again…"

And then, he decided to be alone for the rest of his life…  
Roses are red, chocolates are sweet. Tonight in my dreams, hope to be you and me…


End file.
